This invention pertains to methods and apparatus for supports for electronic devices.
Most prior art electronic equipment, such as large computers, is made up of sub-components which, in turn, comprise various electronic and electrical devices. These sub-component electronic and electrical devices are generally supported on a structural support, such as a chassis, frame, or the like, which can support a plurality of such devices. The electronic and electrical devices which make up the electronic equipment can be any of a number of different types of devices. The sub-component devices can include disk drives, controllers, and power supplies, to name only a few examples. Often, the electronic and electrical devices are configured to be modular.
Referring to FIG. 1, a semi-exploded view is shown of a typical unit of prior art electronic equipment which includes a structural support for supporting modular electronic and electrical devices. As is seen, the prior art unit of electrical equipment 10 typically includes a structural support 11 comprising a base 20 which rests on a floor 12, or the like. Uprights 22 are welded or fastened to the base 20 as shown. A top frame 24 is welded or fastened to the upper ends of the uprights 22 in a like manner. The support 11 can also include side panels 26 and a top panel 27 which can be fastened to the uprights 22 and top frame 24 respectively. Additionally, several pairs of rails 32 can be fastened to the uprights 22 as shown, using threaded fasteners (not shown) or the like. Each pair of rails 32 can support a chassis 34 which is often fastened to the rails. Several modular electronic or electrical devices 36 are removably housed within each chassis 34.
The modular configuration of the devices 36 provides many advantages. One such advantage of the modular configuration is that devices 36 can be added to the unit of electronic equipment 10 on an xe2x80x9cas-requiredxe2x80x9d basis. For example, as additional electronic equipment capacity is required, additional sub-component devices 36, can be installed into the unit 10 and electrically connected to the system. This practice of adding individual sub-component devices 36 to a system is advantageous because it provides for efficient utilization of the sub-component devices. That is, the sub-component devices 36 are added to the unit of electronic equipment 10 incrementally as they are required, which minimizes idle sub-component devices.
However, several problems are associated with the use of the prior art supports 11 which are configured in the manner described above. Most of these problems associated with the prior art supports 11 stem from the configuration of the supports 11 which tend to be relatively large and heavy, and also tend to have a high parts-count. One of the problems that result from the configuration of the prior art support structures is an inefficiency in the use of valuable floor space. Specifically, a typical prior art support 11 generally takes up a considerable amount of floor space even if only a few sub-component devices 36 are supported on it. That is, a typical prior art support 11 will occupy a large footprint even though a very small portion of the structure is utilized for supporting sub-component devices 36. Also, the large footprint of typical prior art supports prevents their use in situations where only a small amount of floor space is available. In such cases, the available floor space will go unused which results in wasted floor space. This inefficiency in the use of floor space can be undesirable because such floor space is often located in data rooms in which the environmental conditions are tightly controlled. The floor space in such rooms is often in high demand and in short supply.
Another problem associated with the configuration of prior art supports 11 is that the relatively heavy, bulky nature of the supports inhibits the mobility of the supports. This can be undesirable since it is sometimes necessary to relocate a support 11 within a data room, or the like. The heavy, bulky nature of the prior art supports 11 can thus result in difficult relocation procedures. An additional problem with the configuration of the prior art supports 11 is that the supports are constructed from many different parts including multitudes of fasteners (not shown) which hold the parts together. This relatively high parts-count of the structures necessitates large inventories of spare parts and also creates complex repair procedures in the event that a support structure is damaged. Additionally, prior art supports 11 are sometimes too heavy for the raised flooring, which can cause failure of the raised flooring.
Moving now to FIG. 2, a side elevation view is shown of the prior art unit of electronic equipment 10 which is depicted in FIG. 1. As is seen, each chassis 34 generally houses at least one fan module 38 which causes a stream of cooling air 40 to flow through the respective chassis 34 to cool the respective sub-component devices 36. The fan modules 38 are usually located behind the sub-component devices 36 as shown. The stream of cooling air 40 generally flows through each respective chassis 34 in a lateral direction as shown. This configuration results in at least one fan module 38 for each chassis 34. This can result in a unit of electronic equipment 10 which houses a relatively high number of fans. This, in turn, can cause excessive noise and can create complex maintenance problems. Also as is seen, objects (not shown) cannot be placed adjacent to the support 11 which would block the flow of the streams of cooling air 40 through the chassis 34. Further, the lateral movement of cooling air is contrary to the natural convection flow direction of cooling air, which is generally in the upward direction. This contrary movement of the cooling air in prior art electronic equipment 10 results in an inefficient design.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a support apparatus which achieves the benefits to be derived from similar prior art devices, but which avoids the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.
This invention pertains to methods and apparatus for supporting a plurality of electronic devices. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a support apparatus includes a structural element that defines a channel in which at least one electronic device can be supported. The apparatus includes a plurality of support surfaces that are defined on the structural element and which can supportably contact the electronic devices to support them. The support apparatus can comprise a single-piece structural element or a multi-piece structural element. The structural element can comprise an extrusion comprising a number of materials, including aluminum. The structural element can also be formed using any of a number of other methods.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a support apparatus includes at least one structural element that defines a channel in which at least one groove can be defined. The groove can be substantially longitudinal and can be undercut. The apparatus also includes a support member having a plurality of support surfaces defined on it. The support member can be configured to engage the groove within the channel so as to be mounted on the structural element within the channel. The support member can support a plurality of electronic devices on the support surfaces which supportably contact the devices.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a support apparatus includes at least two structural elements that can be connected to one another so as to each support at least one electronic device. The structural elements can be connected to one another in a substantially parallel orientation that can include a side-by-side orientation, a back-to-back orientation, and an end-to-end orientation. The structural elements can be connected to one another using any of a number of methods that can include forming an outer groove on each of the structural elements. An interlock member can be engaged simultaneously with the outer grooves of at least two adjacent structural elements that are to be connected together. Additional structural elements can be connected together in this manner to provide additional support capacity for electronic devices as they are added to the apparatus.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a support apparatus includes at least one structural element with a solid panel or door that substantially creates a tunnel-like enclosure in which the electronic devices can be supported. The apparatus also includes a cap assembly that houses a fan or blower. The cap assembly can be attached to one end of the structural support which is opposite the floor. The fan can induce a stream of air to flow through an opening in the floor beneath the apparatus, or near the apparatus, for cooling the electronic devices. The stream of air can also be directed through a ceiling after exiting the structural element through the cap assembly. Additionally, a base assembly can be attached to an end of the structural element opposite the cap assembly. The base assembly can also house a fan or blower to provide additional air handling capability.
In accordance with yet a further embodiment of the present invention, a support apparatus includes at least one structural element that has a perforated, or substantially open, door or panel. The apparatus further includes a cap assembly that houses a fan or blower. The fan can induce a stream of air to flow through the door or panel and between or through the electronic devices for cooling the devices. The stream of air can be directed out of the apparatus through the cap assembly.
In accordance with still a further embodiment of the present invention, a method of supporting at least one electronic device includes forming or providing a structural member that defines a channel in which the electrical devices can be supported. The method also can include mounting a support member on the structural element for supporting the electronic devices and supporting the devices on the support member.